(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a cell accommodating portion of a compact device such as a pedometer, and more specifically, to a structure for preventing a lid of the cell from being unnecessarily disengaged during usual use from the device consisting of a body and a cover.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
There exists a type of prior pedometer provided with a clip on the outside of the a body thereof, so that the pedometer can be hooked on a belt of a user, the body having a function of counting the number of footsteps taken by the user. In this type of pedometer, since it is hard to check the present footsteps number while leaving the pedometer hooked on the belt, as shown in FIG. 7, a hinge 54 is provided so as to join a cover 53 for covering a body 52 of the pedometer 51 to the body. Consequently, the cover 53 becomes openable or closeable, and when the cover 53 is closed, a tab 55 on the body 52 side and a tab 56 on the cover 53 side are hooked together to keep such a closed condition. Also, a clip 57 is provided on the cover 53 and thus even while leaving the pedometer 51 hooked on the waist belt of the user, the user can open the cover 53 of the pedometer 51 to see a display 58 and check the present footsteps number. Further, since the cover 53 is left closed while walking, the cover acts as a protector for the display 58.
Incidentally, since the pedometer is, in most cases, always carried the cell is used as a power supply for the device and the body of the device is provided with a portion for accommodating the cell and a cell lid for covering the portion. For the pedometer in FIG. 7, a slide-type cell lid 61 is provided, which extends from the rear of the body to the side thereof.
As a cell accommodating portion in a prior pedometer, there exists a type as shown in FIG. 8.
The cell lid shown in FIG. 8 shows the cell lid 61 of the pedometer 51 shown in FIG. 7. This cell lid is provided with an engaging piece 62 which is provided with a projection part 63.
In use, the cell lid 61 is slid on the body of the pedometer 51 while pressing it against the body so that the projection part 63 of the engaging piece 62 can be inserted into a recess 72 of the pedometer 51.
The degree of ease of an opening or closing operation of the cell lid is determined by a strength of a sliding portion of the cell lid, which strength is determined by the height of the projection part, the magnitude of the recess and the material of the cell lid or the body.
As described above, the cell lid can be fixed to the body. However, while walking when using the pedometer, a bag or a baggage can strike the pedometer mounted on the waist of the user, and thus the cell lid can accidentally be disengaged without the user knowing and become lost. Further, when the cell is disengaged due to the disengagement of the cell lid, a walking sensor can not be activated any more, and it thus becomes impossible to detect or control the footsteps number.
As a measure for preventing the cell lid from being disengaged, it is possible to screw the cell lid and the body together. However, every time the cell has to be replaced, screws must be removed to do so, which is troublesome for the user.
The above problem will arise not only in the case of a pedometer, but also in a pulse meter or a health instrument which it is necessary to always carry to conduct the measurements. Further, the above problem will arise not only in such a health instrument, but also in an electric device such as a portable audio player or a personal information terminal (PDA).
The present invention has been made in light of the circumstances described above, and an object thereof is to provide a simple structure for a cell accommodating portion of a device, in which a cover of the device is closed when the device is being used as usual or when the device is unused and a cell lid of the device resists being disengaged from the device.